Juro solemnemente que mis inteciones no son buenas
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Mycroft descubre un par de secretos sobre Gregory Lestrade que no lo hacen muy feliz. Este fic es la continuación de "Travesura realizada"


Otra vez yo reportándome con un nuevo fic bueno creo que este fic vendría siendo la segunda parte de "Travesura realizada". Espero que les guste. Este fic está dedicado a mis compañer s de Baker Street y a mi queridísimo Sorlac.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen si así fuera creo que seria tremendamente feliz.

Advertencias: Ninguna al menos eso creo.

Beta: Sorlac.

Este fic participa en el relly de "The game i son!" del foro I am sherlocked.

* * *

 **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

Cuando Mycroft Holmes parpadeó repetidamente abriendo sus espesas pestañas y luchando con el peso de sus párpados, estaba tan cansado que lo desanimaba despertarse tan temprano. Al momento que sus bellos y fríos ojos grises se abrieron y contemplaron el dosel que cubría la cama un dejá vu lo atacó por completo. Los colores amarillo y negro predominaban en toda la cama desde las almohadas, las sábanas y su propio pijama, resaltaban en un fuerte brillo que dejaba parcialmente ciego a Mycroft. Del susto se acomodó perfectamente en la cama para inspeccionar su cuerpo, no caería en ninguna nueva treta de Sherlock por muy hermano que fuera suyo.

Inspeccionó sus manos y brazos y allí estaban sus molestas pecas que adornaban casi el 70% de su cuerpo, el mismo color pálido y deslucido de su piel y el vello pelirrojo que lo cubría. Era él, se sentía como él. No había sufrido ningún cambio de cuerpo por lo que soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo y cayó lentamente en el colchón dejándose embriagar por la comodidad y el calor que lo confortaba. Fue allí cando los escuchó, había necesitado estar consciente de donde estaba para saber quien estaba a su lado. Pequeños y suaves ronquidos salían debajo de la sabana, Mycroft observó la figura que se desdibujaba en el contorno de la cama y una sonrisa nació en su rostro cuando los recuerdos de toda la noche habían llenado su cabeza.

Qué pensarían los estudiantes de Hogwarts si se enteraran que el mismísimo Premio Anual de Slytherin se escabullía en las noches no sólo a la cama de su pareja sino incluso a una casa de Hogwarts a la que no pertenecía. No es que él se dejara afectar y repercutir por los chismes y los malos comentarios, pero prefería mil veces colarse a la cama de Gregory para dormir en el calor de sus brazos, la dulzura y el sabor de sus besos… y muchas cosas escabrosas que Mycroft nunca pronunciaría en voz alta.

Faltaba sólo tres semanas para graduarse de Hogwarts. Sólo veintiún días, sólo eso y nunca estarían tan juntos como ahora. Mycroft era consciente de lo mucho que los dos trabajarían para alcanzar las metas que querían alcanzar en el mundo mágico. Gregory entrenaría para ser uno de los mejores Aurores del todo el ministerio y él simplemente seguiría los pasos de su padre en el ministerio. Por lo tanto iba a ser casi imposible verse todos y cada uno de los días como en la escuela. Se removió entre las sábanas buscando el calor corporal de su pareja y ese aroma característico que pertenecía sólo a Gregory, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba ser abrazado, escuchar las palabras de aliento diciendo "todo estará bien". No quería alejarse de ese sentimiento tan único cuando apenas estaba conociendo lo glorioso que era tenerlo.

Se coló debajo de las sábanas presenciando a Gregory completamente dormido dejando un rastro de saliva al momento que soltaba un sonoro ronquido. La vista le causaba gracia, se acercó más y con una de sus manos presionó la nariz del Hufflepuff; si él ya no podía dormir nadie más lo haría. Después de unos segundos Gregory abrió los ojos asustado y su boca formó una perfecta "o" en busca de aire. Mycroft soltó sonoras carcajadas al ver a su pareja asustado y desconcertado por completo. Al percatarse más o menos de lo que sucedía Greg volvió a recomponerse y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido volvió, a la cama y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del pelirrojo.

—Eso fue cruel— susurró Greg cerca de la oreja de su pareja enviando dulces escalofríos que recorrieron la espina dorsal de Mycroft.

—No me dejabas dormir con tus ronquidos, así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sabía que mentía pero no podía decirle que lo despertó porque estaba preocupado. Greg lo miró con esos potentes y hermosos ojos marrones que poseía; a veces creía que dominaba la Legeremancia porque podía sentir como observaba todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero sabía que eso era imposible.

— Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque los escucharás toda tu vida.

Mycroft sentía las mariposas de su estómago revolotear desenfrenadamente con sólo imaginar una vida junto a Gregory. Habían hablado sobre eso, demasiadas veces para ser exactos, pero aun no sabían cómo acabarían las cosas. Greg tenía un pequeño departamento cerca del Caldero Chorreante y le había ofrecido a Mycroft vivir con el después de graduarse. Era la solución perfecta para sus angustias, sólo faltaba que Mycroft respondiera. Pero había un impedimento; bueno, él lo veía como tal, aunque sus padres no se negarían a tal acción tenía miedo de dejar a Sherlock. Su hermano pequeño que tendía a sumirse en un mundo sólo para él, sabía que eso había cambiado desde que tenía a John a su lado, pero simplemente nunca podía quitarle un ojo de encima. Gregory se burlaba constantemente del cariño que le profesaba a su hermano pequeño. Pero para Mycroft ya era hora de tomar una decisión; su hermano se las arreglaría por si solo aunque nunca dejaría de vigilarlo. Sus pensamientos volvieron al presente al sentir que sus labios eran dulcemente besados, el cuerpo de Gregory estaba sobre el suyo presionándolo más sobre la cama.

—¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?— Esos labios que lo volvían loco y desencadenaban miles de sentimientos, que recorrían su cuerpo, fueron bajando por la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a un punto de su cuello que le inhibía el pensamiento. Mycroft enredó sus manos entre el cabello castaño cubierto de escasa canas prematuras y lo acercó más hacia él.

—En lo mucho que te amo… y en lo fácil que me acostumbraría despertarme así todas las mañanas. —Susurró cálidamente; había tomado una decisión.

Gregory detuvo el beso entre su cuello y sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en los de su pareja en busca de cualquier atisbo de duda. Una dulce sonrisa nació en la comisura de sus labios convirtiéndose en una risa cargada de felicidad, Mycroft lo acompañó con pequeñas risas que envolvían el ambiente que se generaba sólo en la cama cubierta con el dosel.

—También te amo, y ten por seguro que me encargaré de despertarte todas las mañanas. — Una sonrisa bobalicona adornó su rostro al decir esas palabras y justo cuando sellaría su promesa con un apasionado beso algo golpeó el dosel de la cama.

—¡Por Merlín! Estense quietos de una vez ¿no tuvieron suficiente anoche?— gritó uno de los compañeros de habitación de Gregory y entonces otra voz sonó en la habitación.

— ¡Cállense! Unos tratan de dormir hasta tarde, ¿saben?

Era la voz de Dimmock que resonó en la habitación. Mycroft hizo un gesto de desagrado al saber que eran escuchados pero más que nada era por saber que Dimmock estaba a sólo dos metros de distancia de ellos. Nunca le había agradado, de hecho nadie le agradaba, y al saber que él albergaba sentimientos románticos por su mejor amigo y ahora era su pareja, sólo hacía que el desprecio que sentía por él creciera. Gregory le acarició el entrecejo delineando sus cejas y párpados; le miró de esa manera que lograba dejar sin respiración a Mycroft.

—Me encanta cuando te enojas, pero ahora sólo concéntrate en mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Se perdieron entre caricias y besos apasionados importándoles muy poco las quejas de los demás Hufflepuff.

Mycroft caminaba deprisa por el pasillo que daba a las concinas, trataba de arreglar su uniforme con cada paso que daba. Se dirigía a las mazmorras para darse un baño. Siempre tenía que salir lo más temprano posible de la habitación de Greg para no levantar sospechas por lo que no había casi nadie en el castillo sumándole que era un sábado por la mañana. Pero una presencia llamó su atención; unos rizos negros y alborotados portando el uniforme de Ravenclaw le hizo darse cuenta que Sherlock estaba frente a él. Una pequeña curiosidad surgió dentro de su estómago y corrió tras él.

—Sherlock hey espera…

Su hermano se detuvo y volteó a verlo, había algo diferente, algo que no cuadraba con él. Aunque portaba su uniforme pulcramente y sus rizos estaban bien peinados, había algo extraño. Mycroft lo miró concienzudamente de pies a cabeza cuando se percató que los ojos de su hermano no lo miraban como siempre. No estaba escudriñando todo a su alrededor deduciendo lo que pasaba con cada ser humano que se atravesara en sus camino, les faltaba ese brillo que siempre poseían.

—Ah, eres tu Mycroft— dijo como si eso fuera lo indicado. Mycroft pudo ver la duda reflejada en su rostro. No lo dudó dos veces cuando sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella. La cara de Sherlock reflejaba terror absoluto. Muchos dirían que se estaba sobresaltando pero él conocía a Sherlock y la primera palabra que saldría de su boca al saludarlo sería "gordo" y no su propio nombre.

—Sera mejor que digas quién eres y me evites la pena de lanzar un maleficio.

—Hey, hey, espera sólo un momento Mycroft, esto no es lo que parece, maldición no sé ni lo que parece. Estoy buscando a Greg y pensé que estaría en el Gran comedor.

—¿Para qué lo buscas?

—Bueno yo…

—Déjalo en paz gordo…

Detrás de su hermano apareció John Watson portando su uniforme de Gryffindor y con una mirada petulante que nunca había reflejado su rostro, caminó hasta él y bajó con una mano la varia de Mycroft lentamente.

—¿Dónde está Gavin?—preguntó John con un tono en su voz que no daba espacio a replicas. Y de nuevo esa misma mañana el cerebro de Mycroft sufrió un déja vu ahora era completamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Sherlock…?

Su mirada se clavó en los ojos azules de John Watson en busca de una respuesta y la consiguió. Sherlock y John habían cambiado de cuerpos.

—¿Bueno dónde está Gavin…?

— Greg. — Corrigió John en el cuerpo de Sherlock.

—Como se llame, lo quiero aquí en este preciso momento.

—¿Para qué le quieres? ¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?

—Estoy seguro de que tu noviecito esta más que seguro en que fue lo que ocurrió ¿no es así Gavin?

La mirada de todos los presentes se centro en el chico de Hufflepuff que estaba detrás de Mycroft.

—Vaya, los encontraste antes que yo— dijo mientras veía a su pareja.

John y Sherlock lanzaron preguntas esclarecidas que exigían respuestas. Uno que otro improperio dicho por Sherlock inundó el pasillo del castillo y Greg sólo sonreía de manera desvergonzada.

—Basta chicos. Ustedes ya saben como contrarrestar el hechizo así que no veo qué problema hay en eso. — Gregory les lanzó un mirada picara en el instante que las mejillas de John y Sherlock se arremolinaban en un bello color carmesí.

Mycroft observaba todo el panorama y todo y cada uno de los sucesos se agolpó en su memoria. Ahora todo tenía sentido. No fue Sherlock quién lo cambió de cuerpo hace sólo algunos meses, era magia más avanzada para un chico de cuarto año. Había sido alguien mas, alguien que no había mostrado ninguna preocupación ha tal hecho, alguien que sacara una gran beneficio de todo esto.

La mirada azulada de Mycroft se llenó de incertidumbre, todo había sido una estafa de Greg. Al sentir la potente mirada del que era su novio volteó a verlo y en sus ojos se reflejaba una disculpa. Como si todo se arreglara tan fácil.

—¡Eres un idiota!— Exclamó el pelirrojo alejándose lo más rápido posible de todos los que le rodeaban.

Salió del castillo y sus pasos lo guiaron hacia el lugar que él consideraba seguro. Cerca del lago donde el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos por diversión en busca de estudiantes a los que asustar, se hallaba un enorme y magnifico árbol. Que proyectaba una larga y agradable sombra, sus pasos lo guiaron hacia ese lugar. El mismo donde se había atrevido a besar a Gregory, el mismo donde habían vivido varios momentos inigualables y ahora sentía que todo era mentira.

El resonar de otros pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Gregory había llegado a su lado, su rostro había dejado la mirada desvergonzada de hace solo uno segundo atrás. Que estuviera aquí con él significaba que su hermano se había quedado solo con John.

—Te puedo explicar todo.

—¡Por Merlín!, ¿qué rayos quieres explicar? ¡Me engañaste! Y yo… ¿qué es esto? ¿Un juego?… ¿o qué? —Mycroft sintió la necesidad de tomar la varita de su bolsillo y lanzarlo a volar unos cuantos metros.

—¡No, no lo entiendes! Tenía que hacerlo.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque eres un testarudo y un egoísta. Porque nunca te hubieras dado cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí sino hubiera utilizado la magia para hacértelo ver.

—¿De qué estás habla…?

Mycroft fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpe que recibió al ser estampadó en el tronco del árbol, Gregory puso sus brazos a cada lado de su cara y se acercó a él.

—Lo hice porque estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi hace casi siete años. Desde que tu mirada petulante y engreída su fijo en mí, mi corazón se aceleró desenfrenadamente y sabía que tenias que ser mío, por que quería pasar cada minuto, cada hora y cada día de mi vida a tu lado. Porque no sólo invadías mi días sino también mis sueños. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido, eres todo lo que siempre he necesitado. Y tú no te dabas cuenta de mis sentimientos. Tenía… tenía que hacerlo, quería que te dieras cuenta de lo nuestro y si para eso requería usar la magia, engañar a Sherlock y pedirle ayuda a Dimmock, lo haría. Por Merlín lo haría mil veces más de ser necesario.

Mycroft observó los ojos marrones de la persona que amaba, su mirada brillaba llena de intensidad y provocando reacciones en su cuerpo que nadie más lograba. Los latidos de su corazón bombeaban desenfrenadamente y la sangre corría acelerada por su torrente sanguíneo, esto era mejor que cualquier magia, que cualquier hechizo. Para él, Gregory era mejor que la magia. No importaba lo que hiciera, nunca podría enfadarse con el porqué era más que consciente que él también hubiera hecho lo mismo para lograr su propósito. Gregory se acercó lentamente a él robándole su espacio personal.

—Quiero que entiendas esto Myc. Cuando se trata de ti, cuando eres tú el que está cerca de mí mis intenciones nunca serán buenas…

El espacio que los separaba se borró gracias al beso que rompió la tensión que rodeaba el ambiente. El sentimiento que se apodero de ambos era tan grande como para realizar miles de Patronus.

* * *

Mycroft disfrutaba de una agradable mañana de domingo saboreando una apetecible tarta de melaza y su jugo de calabaza en la mesa de Slytehrin cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Gregory se había sentado de manera despreocupada a un lado de él, mientras varios alumnos de su casa le mandaban miradas enfurruñadas y de desagrado.

—No deberías estar aquí…— le dijo.

—Y tu no deberías meterte en mi cama a mitad de la noche— susurró Gregory en su oído, provocándole un enorme sonrojo—. Pero no es que me esté quejando o algo parecido.

—Sólo cierra la boca, es vergonzoso

—Hay muchas maneras en las que me las podrías cerrar.

Mycroft tomó un pedazo de tarta de calabaza que estampó en la boca de Gregory para callar sus palabras vergonzosas. Mientras jugaban entre ellos Sherlock caminaba entre las mesas de las casa en busca de un lugar disponible en su mesa, la mirada de Mycroft y Gregory lo observaban y presenciaron como él y John chocaban entre sí y al momento de hacerlo sus orejas y mejillas adquirían un sutil sonrojo de lo avergonzados que estaban. Mycroft miró a Gregory a los ojos.

—¿Realmente se besaron?

—Es la única forma de romper el hechizo, eso o esperar tres días. — Mycroft le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Algo me dice que estos últimos siete años has estado en la casa equivocada…

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, tal vez, uno nunca sabe.

—Aunque me pregunto por qué los cambiaste de cuerpo.

—Bueno había una razón.

—¿Ah sí, cuál?

—Quería que te decidieras ir a vivir conmigo.

—Y eso que tiene que ver con Sherlock. — le preguntó Mycroft desconcertado.

—No te ofendas amor, pero tienes un complejo con tu hermano pequeño. — Las mejillas del Slytherin se sonrojaron—. Sabía que no querías dejarlo solo y que sería difícil verlo si te mudabas conmigo. Así que los cambié.

—¿Y eso significa?

—Eso significa que John cuidará bien de Sherlock.

— ¿Y por qué crees eso?

—Porque para contrarrestar el hechizo con un beso tiene que ser de amor verdadero.

Una sonrisa bobalicona adornó el apuesto rostro del Hufflepuff contagiando a su pareja.

—Así que es eso. Es bueno saber que está en buenas manos…Definitivamente la magia es increíble.

—Conozco cosas más increíbles que la magia. — El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada interrogativa. Gregory se pegó más a su cuerpo y susurró en su oído mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Mycroft.

—El sabor de tus labios. Son mucho mejor que la magia.

Cerraron la distancia de sus rostros con un dulce beso. Definitivamente era mucho mejor que la magia.

* * *

Bueno gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que sea de su agrado y me gustaría leer sus opiniones. :3


End file.
